


Worried About You

by Loneshadow17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Other, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneshadow17/pseuds/Loneshadow17
Summary: Day 5 of Whumptober. Reid and Prentiss have been captured by the unsubs. Will Emily's escape plan work?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946308
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Worried About You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- where do you thing you're going:on the run, failed escape, rescue. Check out my tumblr @coricosplays

“Kneel.” A man wearing a black ski mask shoved Emily onto her knees, with a hand in her black hair. Spencer was already in the room kneeling and another man wearing a blue ski mask was holding a gun to his head. He turned to look at Emily. He didn't look great.His cardigan was missing a few buttons and his shirt had seen better days. Not that she was looking her best either. Her ponytail had come out awhile ago, leaving her long black hair a frumpy mess. Her white button up was streaked with dirt and she had lost her black blazer at some point. Emily was relieved to see that other than the wound where Spencer had been blitz attacked he didn’t have any other injuries that she could see.

“Are you ok?” He whispered.

“SHUT UP!” Blue Mask said, roughly grabbing Spencer’s curls and shoved him backwards. Emily nodded softly to Spencer to let him know that she was hanging in there. “Which one should we shoot first?” Blue Mask asked. Emily wasn’t really paying attention. She was looking for an escape route.

“I don’t know. But we better check in with the boss before we do anything.” Black Mask answered. The two left the room, assumedly to check in with their boss.

“Emily.” Spencer hissed. “We have to get out of here.”

“I know. Do you see that side door? We can make a run for it.” Emily said nodding towards the wooden door. White flakes of paint were peeling off of it and just from the look of it the latch probably didn’t work anymore. 

“What? No we can’t do that.”

“Yes we can. Look the door is open and they didn’t even tie us up. We can just run like crazy” Emily whispered, keeping one eye on the door the two men went through.

“I trust you.”

She nodded encouragingly. Spencer stood up shakily and helped Emily up. “Watch out for trip wires at the door.” Emily advised. 

Spencer nodded and carefully made his way to the door. He hesitated before slipping out. Emily followed quickly after. “Just run. Then we’ll figure out where to go after we’re far enough away..” She shoved Spencer to get him to move. 

“Hey where did they go!?” 

Spencer turned to look at Emily eyes wide, “RUN!” She said and they took off. Emily tugged Spencer through a random alleyway in hopes of losing the men. “I don’t think they’ll find us here.” She said quietly as they came out the other side.

“Where do you think you’re going?.” The men grabbed the both of them roughly and forced them back down where they came, and into the empty warehouse that they just left. They shoved Emily and Spencer roughly onto the floor. 

“So you thought you could escape huh?” Black mask asked, kicking her in the chest. She fell over, the pain coursing through her abdomen. Her ribs were sore from previous kicks. The kicks continued until she curled up tightly, the pain so immense in her ribs that surely at least three had been broken. She struggled to pull herself upright and when she did the man swung the butt end of the gun at her head. The last thing she remembers was the cold concrete floor.  
\---

The sound of footsteps woke Emily up. Spencer was passed out next to her. “Spencer! Wake up!” She whispered, reaching out an arm to Spencer. Blood ran down from his temples. ‘He shouldn’t be hurt from my idea.’ she mentally cursed herself.

“Reid! Prentiss!” A deep familiar voice called out for them in the darkness. Emily felt too weak to call out an answer that Morgan was desperately looking for. The door opened and Morgan and JJ ran in the room. “We need a medic!” He yelled over his shoulder. Lightheadedness washed over Emily as a medic ran in with his bag. Her eyes felt heavy and she let herself pass out. 

\---  
A loud beeping noise woke her up. “Can you make that stupid machine shut up?” she asked, turning to look at whoever was sitting in the bedside chair. 

“Sorry, no can do. That beeping means you’re alive. If it stopped I’d be worried.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Emily chuckled.


End file.
